creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Goopking/I'm Designing a Creepypasta-Inspired Game
Yes, you heard me. I'm currently in the early design phase of a 3D platformer inspired by creepypastas. Specifically, gaming pastas. The game will, of course, feature many staples of gaming pastas (hyper-realistic images, static and loud noises, etc.), while still attempting to be creepy and unsettling. You could say the game will be a love-letter to gaming pastas and creepypastas in general. The working title for the game is "game.exe". I plan to actually develop this in a few years once I graduate college, and it will probably be for PC. Each copy of the game case will have a real piece of tape on the box with the name written on it in Sharpie. If someone buys the game and then peels off the tape, the phrase "You shouldn't have done that" will be printed underneath. The main antagonist of the game will be my own mascot, the Skin Daddy. Plot There is no real discernible plot to the game. It's mostly a collection of levels. However, later on, the levels start to form a strange "narrative", implying that you're currently playing a haunted cartridge and the game is evil. Gameplay You play as a nightmarish creature named Nobody. Nobody has most common platformer moves, such as backflips, long-jumps, and wall-jumps. His main form of attack is causing enemies to glitch up. The game's level system is unique. There are 100 levels in the game. However, a good majority of these levels are very short, some of them being less than a minute in length. These levels, called "segments", are interconnected. There are very few cutscenes in the game; only an introduction cutscene, an end-of-game cutscene, and cutscenes to introduce bosses. Actual transitions, aside from loading screens, are few and far between. You may end a segment by jumping into a hole in a forest, and immediately start the next segment by exiting a hole in an alleyway. There is no real flowing narrative or connection between levels, which gives it that hacked video game feel. Much like classic video game pastas, it is not uncommon for the game's music to devolve into static, to see hyper-realistic images randomly pop up on the screen at scripted (or unscripted) times, or see the game's graphics become very dark or bright, almost like the game is glitching up. Segments Note: The names of these segments are not official. Segments 1-25 #Where Did They Go? #Backwoods Road #Don't Look Back #Chase Me #Hospital #Playground #Night House #Don't Go In the Woods #Dark Hallway #Alleyway #Blood Circus #Spiral Hill #Train's Coming #Tomb #Subway System #Ghost Ship #Run from the Void #Hardbite Mountain #Cornfield #Night Desert #Muscle Tunnel #Stay on the Path #Torture Chamber #Hazardous Water #Narcissa (BOSS LEVEL) Segments 26-50 #I Can See You #Snow Cave #Highway #Campgrounds #Spider Nest #Staircase #Black Void #Blue Temple #Floating Platforms #Put Them to Rest #The Green Beast #Graay Plain #Winter Forest #Garbage Dump #Endless Bridge #Cross the River? #Castle #A God Am I #Jump #Nobody Drowned #Plummeting #Don't Feed the Animals #The Swarm #Move to the Music #Puppette (BOSS LEVEL) Segments 51-75 #Dark City #Stasis #Grabbing #Healthy #Reversed #Watch the Movie #Mass Suicide #Follow the Leaser #Body Water Cave #Dive #Read the Signs #Art Museum #Lake of Blood #Sky Tunnel #Your Turn #Unforgiving #Share the Pain #Quiz #Flesh Canyon #You Can Not Leave #Why? #The Secret Room #Pitch Dark #I Can See You #Sorrow (BOSS LEVEL) Segments 76-100 #No One Can Save You #It's Your Fault #Pagoda #Ancient Feudal #Torn to Shreds Suggestions If you would like to either suggest a segment idea OR have one of your pastas be featured as a level, just say so. I will consider it. Category:Blog posts